The Secret Compromise
by Angel-TurtleKING
Summary: Rachel has been secretly helping people around McKinley High, when all of a sudden she herself needs assistance with her dancing. She then stumbles upon Mike, who needs singing lessons...two problems and two genius's...how will this play out...and how can the keep it a secret.
1. Chapter 1

I (sadly) do not hold ownership to the show Glee nor its actors (even sadder) Glee belongs to whoever it does and the actors belong to themselves(frustratingly sad).

Rachael Berry is a brilliantly talented girl, there is no doubt about that...but she still reaches for perfection. Ever since Brittany said she was more talented then her after Santana called her one of the bait girls on 'How to catch a Predator'. All she can ever think, is how could she be less talented then Brittany or anyone for that matter. She kept debating in her head over what it could be, then it hit her...she was less talented at dancing then Brittany. It was a hard cold fact, and she couldn't stand it. She went through dance lessons ever since she was a kid, even Jesse was wise enough to acknowledge her talent, but Brittany was naturally good at it. While Brittany made the Cheerios, Rachael didn't. Then it led Rachael to thinking, 'How can I get better?' She has contemplated this for months, looking for any way she could get better without too much of her pride being lost. She now felt her pride was going to be ruined anyway because of the performance she and Finn had to perform. Just so Quinn and Sam could win for sure. Then...when Tina and Mike got up to perform and the first note left Mike mouth, she knew...that she had found her new dance teacher. Now, the only thing to do next is talk him into it. She tried not to smile mischievously, but it didn't work so she had to look downwards so nobody would notice, causing her to catch sight of Artie frowning at the performance. She stopped smiling and sighed silently. Pulling out her notebook and swiftly ripping a page from it and wrote:

_**'Back of the Library, after Glee Club. NO questions! Don't bring anybody along.**_  
_**Whatever you do...never mention this meeting to anyone no matter what.'**_

Quite silently and anything but noticeably she slips the note into Artie's lap, who doesn't notice because of the performance. Her dance lessons would have to be postponed, but it would be cruel to choose her increasing talent over one of her friend's obvious emotional turmoil. She then ripped another page from her notebook and wrote:

**_Come to school in the morning 15 minutes before first bell and go to the auditorium. Don't tell anybody you'll be going there, a good excuse to your parents why your leaving so early, don't bring anybody with you,and whatever you do...never mention this meeting to anyone no matter what.'_**

She then repeated the process of slipping it into his backpack.

OKAY GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Glee-its original storyline-the characters-and I take no credit for any of the songs in this story.

Artie cautiously rolled his way through the library, which for some reason-was completely bare of students hurriedly studying-not even the librarian was there. This made him feel alert and slightly afraid that it was another joke from the football team. Or even Santana trying to kill him because he said yes to dating Brittany. Except when he finally got to the back of the library as the note he received requested. All he was acquainted with was Rachael Berry sitting down on the floor writing in a notebook. It had a combination lock on it-a journal perhaps. Artie didn't take any more time to ponder as to what the small object was for as he vocally cleared his throat causing the future Broadway star to look up and swiftly snap the book shut and lock it from intruders before placing it inside the bag she had with her. "Oh-hey Artie. Did you get my message?" Is how she greeted him. Artie nodded and asked, "Rachael is this another request on making a horrible film purposefully just so Jesse would leave you alone?" Rachael shushed him and shook her head furiously. "I told you not to say anything about that!" She whisper yelled, looking around frantically for possible on-goers who would dare to look in upon their conversation, but the library was still as bare and quiet as when Artie had walked in. Artie quickly calmed down the brunette girl-hoping to get the reason for her summoning him. "Rachel can we please hurry with this, I have to meet Brittany later and I don't want to get slushied by another jock today." Artie asked quickly. Rachael nodded and said, "I saw the way you looked at Mike and Tina when they did their performance." Artie mentally cursed himself for making his irritation so obvious during glee club. "What of it?" , he asked. Rachael sighed and replied, "Your not over her are you-yet your already moving on to Brittany." Artie looked at her, and was surprised by what he saw. There was a bruise on her neck-that had been given an obvious attempt at covering up with makeup. She had bags underneath her eyes too. "Rachael is everything okay-your neck..."

Rachael's hands flew to her neck, furiously pulling her hair around-hoping to make the purple bruise any less noticeable than it already was. It didn't help. "Y-yeah- um... I know I um...got injured this morning at home-while trying to reenact _The Sound of Music _as a morning vocal warm-up ." Artie looked at her questionably. "How exactly would your neck get bruised like that?" He asked.

"I um...was spinning around like the woman does in the movie and I tilted my head back at one point-next thing I know I hit the bed post-but we're not here to talk about me and my clumsiness-we're here to talk about you and you dating life." Artie still held a few questions but he nodded. "So...what exactly did you want to know." Artie gave in. Rachael smiled to him and said, "You don't wanna make it seem as if your using Brittany to get over Tina? Right?" Artie exclaimed to her, "Of course-Brittany, although a little naive and promiscuous-is a pretty nice girl and I'd hate myself if I allowed anyone- including myself to use her as some tool." Rachael nodded in understanding, "Well...that means you shouldn't date her-at least not now...you need to get Tina completely out of your system before you go after other girls. You don't wanna be like Puck and constantly switch from girl to girl just because you can. DO YOU?" Now, Artie realized, Rachael was scolding him. Artie, having seen the types of things Rachael would do if you were on her bad side-quickly denied ever having such horrible ideas to harm or use any girl. Rachael's smile widened and she gave a quick reply of, "Good." She sighed, "If you really do start having problems with choosing Tina, Brittany, or some other girl-you know my number." Artie again nodded, Rachael gave him a quick friendly peck on the cheek and a hug and started walking out of the library. After waiting five minuets-Artie did the same and headed off. It was always like this-after a secret meet up, they had to make sure to appear and leave at different times so as not to appear suspicious to outsiders. The secret between the two would remain that and the secrets that Rachael herself kept-had still yet to be revealed. Unbeknown to the two of course-there really was someone else in the library with them-who had seen the little transaction.

Hope you liked it! Oh and I'd like to give a call out to my awesome first reviewer (Rising-Midnight). You rock!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not claim anything in Glee or the original storyline that belongs to its respective creators...*Authors Note: If there is something somebody would like to happen or maybe something like a non main coupling just type it in the review box, okay...ON WITH THE STORY~

McKinley High's Jacob Israel was many things. Now obviously a gossip mongrel was included on that list. So of course he would get curious when Rachael Berry-the star to every performance in his eyes- started sneaking off on secret conversations with the only four-eyed glee member. In his mind the only man (ha thats a laugh) that could end up with his shining star could be him. Of course Finn, Puck, or Jesse could have her because they were all bigger than him and he feared being forcibly placed inside a dumpster 'again'. So his big plan has been on the move ever since Rachael made that horrible video of Run Joey Run. With the help of that miserable four-wheeler Artie, Jacob started to get suspicious. He did research and found that Mrs. Berry seemed to have unmistakably chased off the future male Broadway star. Having found this-Jacob would of course pay foolish freshman into tailing the young Jewish girl. In the Glee club he even had Brittany 'more so secretively this time' filming the rehearsal so he could find the signs of the two sneaking off on a possible romantic get away. He didn't count it as stalking or obsession-just apart of a few nagging questions he had at the back of his mind.

"Who was he to allow the two teens horrid sin of...two-timing?" He asked himself. "Who was he to just stand by and watch terrified-as his beautiful Berry, ended up with that blasted glee nerd?" Again he thought through all of his options and the simple facts that lay in front of him. "Who was he...who was he-to ignore a good story when it's surfaced from the endless waters that are the circle of drama? Who was he to abandon a good scoop like this would be?" Since he also found that Rachael may be three-timing when he skimmed through a video during a glee rehearsal- he wouldn't dare let it all go off unexploited.

Now in an entirely different place than where Jacob was holed up like a cave-dweller, venturing further and further into the world of being a not so anonymous creeper. Stood Mike Chang, casually walking though the auditorium-not really caring if someone was trying to jump out at him or not. He's Asian man-and crazy flexible...also a football play-so of course he'd have some type of epic dance move to whip out when things really when sour. Of course those moves would need to be saved for some other time, because the only person or thing he'd have to deal with. Was a early rising-bright and hyper Rachel Berry- who in some cases could be considered a bad thing. Of course Mike wasn't put off by it because of the slightly negative and somber mood the room held. Rachael turned to him after he took a few steps towards her.

"Hey Mike! Glad you could make it." She said cheerfully, although Mike still noticed her hands were shaking a little bit and her voice wasn't as steady and obnoxiously confident as usual(hey just trying to be honest).

"Hey Rachael, hi...um so~why exactly did you call me here?" He asked her, now starting to get suspicious, if his 360 degree turn was anything to go by. Rachael's smile went down for nearly a millisecond before she nervously started talking, "Okay." She began. "You know how I am the best and most brilliant vocalist this school has ever seen?" Mike was slightly perplexed at this statement , but decided to play along anyways so he nodded in response. "Okay..." Rachael sighed. "and you know how your not exactly-as good of a singer than I and few others are..." Mike stared at her, and nodded despite his self-conscious annoyance with the statement. "Well..." Rachael continued. "then you also know how you are one of the best dancers that our school-NO probably more than all of Lima-has ever seen." Mike couldn't help but smile at this compliment and nodded again. "Well...considering these two factors...I would like to make a type of proposal you could call it." She turned away from him and slowly paced across the stage. "Now, please just hear me out." She requested. "I need to improve my dancing-and not to be rude or anything-but...I know you want help with your singing-and the mere idea of having Tina help you...hurts your own pride a little bit doesn't it. So I was thinking maybe-considering the fact that its so convenient and..." Rachael didn't get the time to finish her sentence. Mike interrupted- exclaiming, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa-so your saying..you want me to be your dance teacher and in exchange you'll help my singing." Rachael nodded and said, "Well vocal couch would be the correct term for it, but yeah thats basically what I'm saying."

Mike looked at her and nodded, "Okay, yes..I do see the pros in all of this...its convenient...pride gets saved...and we both are technically considerable to be called geniuses and prodigies in our own talents...but what about..." Mike attempted to make an excuse, but he couldn't find one. He guessed he just had to use his last resort. "What about Tina?" He asked. "She is expecting to be the one to help me...she said all I had to do was ask and if I did get coached by you...don't you think she'd perhaps get maybe a little bit jealous..." Rachael looked at him. "Thats why I want us to coach each other in secret-out of prying eyes and not where anyone can constantly make assumptions. We hardly talk in Glee club so we should keep it that way and only talk to each other through texts or passing notes-" Mike again interrupted her. "Okay that just looks even more suspicious don't you think! Rachael, what do you think Tina or anyone is gonna say when I suddenly start getting better...or even awesome...they'll get curious and eventually this won't be a secret much anymore." Rachael shook her head, "It'll remain a secret for as long as possible and if people do start to find out you can just make some mushy excuse to Tina like wanting to be able to sing duets with her and not feeling self-conscious and maybe it being a surprise for her or something."

"You've really thought all of this through haven't you?" Mike asked her and received a nod in response. Rachael sighed for probably the fifth time since the conversation began, "Please Mike, I really don't think I can stand having my pride picked at one more time after this next time. I'll give you till the end of Glee club today...just leave a note in my locker...or text me something saying yes or no..." Before Mike could say no or anything denying the request, Rachael was already out of the auditorium and the conversation ended at the sound of the bell that marked the beginning of 1st hour.

'Oh well.' Mike thought. 'I'll just do as she says and text her later.' Quickly Mike started running to class-desperately cursing himself when Coach Sylvester caught him doing so instead of walking.

OKAY GUYS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not claim anything in Glee or the original storyline-that ladies and gentlemen. Belongs to its respective owners and creators(I don't know who)...*Authors Note:* If there is something somebody would like to happen or just be in the story like an even even a non main coupling just tell me in the review box or message me, okay...now...ON WITH THE STORY~ :)

/

All throughout the day Mike thought and thought...looking for an excuse...an excuse as to why..why he shouldn't let Rachael teach him how to sing...its not like he'd be cheating or even betraying anybody...it'd be more so taking advantage of the offer in front of him. As long as Tina didn't find out her feeling would remain uninjured-and like Rachael said, if Tina were to find out about the lessons-he could just make a believable excuse to his girlfriend.

'Okay.', he though to himself. 'As long as Tina doesn't know-it should be fine...OH GOD IT SOUNDS LIKE I'M TRYING TO CHEAT!'

Quickly he shook the doubt off and calmly took out his phone near the end of glee club and texted, "_Do I have to teach you about song selections as well as dancing Berry? :__P__"_

After told them the winner, Mike decided to press send and watched as Rachel looked at her own phone and blocked Finn from attempting to read the message. Finn in the hopes of avoiding some type of girls only conversation didn't try to pry and just huffed and sulked in his chair.

From what Mike saw, Finn was curious because Rachael got a big smile on her face and texted back almost immediately.

Of course Rachael sent Mike a stare that said, "Don't look just yet." Mike knew what that meant and waited till he was out of the choir room and in front of his locker to read, _ "__Hey, __I thought I was the one in charge of the music __Chang? __:)__" _

Despite the effort the two went through to conceal the interaction...not far away was Jacob Israel, the schools residential paparazzi-who witnessed it all. He thought he could use the information he had now to write the story but decided against it. Instead, he'll continue to wait for the perfect time to strike.

"So," Mike began. "You thought that in order to get Sam to stay...you'd choose the worst and most offensive song you could-why not just throw the competition?"

The two geniuses sat together at an asian resurant that he went to often...Tina disliked the place so it wasn't like she'd come there on her own. Of course Mike made sure to tell the cook about Rachael being a vegan so she wouldn't have to face the horrors of meat eating.

Rachel laughed and said, "Well, as I've told Finn before...I am like Tinker-bell, I need applause to live. So it would seem a little to obvious to everyone else"

Mike laughed and nodded, "I can see what you mean but I think you got more boo's then applause then-you'd probably be a dead Tinker-bell at this point."

Rachel feigned injury and in an English accent she spoke, "Oh no, cruel world cruel world...my audience didn't ask for an encore..a TRADGEDY!" By the end the two were laughing and Mike poked at her mockingly and said, "You could of just did a repeat performance of Run Joey Run."

Rachel punched him in the arm playfully, laughing as the waiter approached them with their food.

"Mike, whats with you bringing beautiful women in lately?" The man asked, "What happened to the other one too?"

Rachel was almost panicked by this if it wasn't for the laugh the man gave off after setting the food down.

"Teru-san," Mike greeted the man, "I would like you to meet Rachel Berry-she's one of my classmates and is quite the talented singer. Rachel this is Yamato Teru-proably the most honorable flirt you'll ever meet."

Teru was a short Asian man with a bald head and Rachel guessed he was in his forties.

"Nice to meet you now where are the other beautiful women you had with you the other day? Is this a new girlfriend?" Teru asked again, from Rachel's point of few it was said playfully.

"No, Tina and I are very much still together-Rachel is just my classmate who has agreed to be my vocal couch in exchange for dance lessons." Mike responded to the man.

Teru nodded along and said, "Thats good-but I was talking about that one other woman you bring around often...quite the beauty!"

Rachel looked pointedly at Mike and obviously curious about the topic.

"My mother, Teru-san is out at dinner with my father." Teru frowned and sulked at this.

"Honestly, why don't you just try and talk to her..." Teru crossed his arms over and said,

"A good gentleman like me knows not to hit on a woman directly when she's already got herself a companion!" He exclaimed. "Why-exactly are you telling me to anyways...your not trying to break your parents up are you?" Teru pretended to be horrified and halfheartedly pulled on Mike's ears like he was scolding him.

"No of course not Teru...but I might tell you to return to the kitchen before Miss Yamato gets suspicious."

Teru looked scandalized and turned to march back into the kitchen but then turned back and in a lower tone this time asked, "Does this," he pointed between the two teens, "need to stay secret?" Mike nodded.

Teru accepted the response and went back to comically marching into the kitchens- to his wife.

Rachel couldn't help but ask in between laughs, "So~ quite the womanizer aren't you?"

Mike just shook his head amused at her actions but then realized what that one word could do, "Don't you dare start singing it!" he said pointing a finger at his fellow Glee member. Rachel just huffed halfheartedly and instead hummed the chorus.

The get together continued on, but they decided after a while that they'd talk about making a schedule for lessons and who would teach who on what day...before they knew it, they realized it was 10:00 PM and they needed to get home.

"Four hours!" Rachel exclaimed. "We've been talking for four hours!"

The two teens walked back to Mike's car. (He drove because he knew the street to the restaurant better.)

"Maybe next time we should have a timer set." Mike suggested, Rachel nudged him with her arm laughing along with him.

They got in the car together and Mike drove her home. They didn't realize that another car was following close behind though-and that they weren't the only one's who hung at the restaurant for such a long period of time.

Jacob Israel again decided for probably the millionth time, to just keep gathering information before he revealed it all.

/

**I really hope you guys enjoyed and if you noticed, I did change my writing style a little bit. Hey its got to develop so I'm letting it. I hope you guys didn't wait too long...there was a tornado a two over from us and since its spring break..I had to babysit my siblings. Hope you guys enjoyed! See ya...in the next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not claim ownership of Glee, its characters, or its original plot/storyline.

"I have to say Jacob. This is really something." Sue commented as she skimmed through the folder said boy had handed to her.

"I have proof that Rachel Berry and Artie Abrahams have been meeting up outside of school for the past two weeks." Jacob informed. "Not only that, but I have it on high authority that Mike Chang has been secretly going to her house and going on possibly romantic dates."

"Well, for one whose authority?" Sue interrogated.

"My brand new camera that happens to have high definition detail and can zoom from a mile away." Jacob said, for once not stuttering.

"Jacob, how would you like to be my spy."

...

"Thank you again for helping me with the choreography." Rachel said as she and Mike walked out of the private dance studio. It took a while to find one, but the two had successfully found a dance studio none of their freinds knew about and was in good enough condition.

"No problem, and I promise I won't use my knowledge of what your songs are to destroy you." Mike pledged.

"And neither will I." Rachel laughed as she took a large gulp from her water bottle.

Mike smiled as he opened the doors to the front end of the building. Leading Rachel to his car.

"Maybe on the way back we should stop for slushies." Mike suggested as he unlocked the doors.

Rachel looked up suddenly at that. "Um...actually. I have somewhere to go around here."

"No worries, I can take y-"

"Uh..no. Um...I've got a friend who'll meet me there and take me home."

"Do you need a ride there? Cuz I can-"

"No." Rachel stopped him abrutly. "Its in walking distance." She changed her tone. "I'll uh...see you at practice tomorrow."

With that she turned and began to walk away.

"Same time tomorrow?" Mike shouted at her from the distance.

"Yes!" She called back with a wave.

...

"So Rachel. What do you have for me today?" A woman asked as she clicked her pen open.

"I really don't have anyth-"

"Rachel, I am your therapist. Your parents aren't paying for you to sit in silence. They want me to help you."

"I don't need an-"

"Repeat to me again what happened after sectionals."

"I don't want to."

"Then tell me whats been going on."

"Fine." Rachel sighed. "I've been exhanging lessons with other students."

"What do you mean by that."

"I..I help my friend Artie with trying to cope with getting dumped and he helps me...or...he helped me...get rid of my boyfriend."

"Okay."

"Then..theres Mike. I've been giving him singing lessons in exchange on help for dancing."

"Okay. Well, I can honestly say that I am liking what I am hearing."

"Mrs. Lancaster-"

"Molly, Rachel, I told you to call me Molly."

"Molly, when am I going to be able to go off my meds again?"

"When I can trust that you are in perfect health."

"I am. I mean. I sing for the majority of the day and for the other part I'm dancing or doing some other activity that involves me to be active."

"Yes, but you still had a panic attack in a public place. Rachel, you may think this is all so unessacary but your father's are concerned. When they walked in on one of your episodes and you were clutching your throat so hard that it bruised. Don't you think they were scared?"

"Yes." Rachel said.

"None of this is your fault. It just takes both of us to properly diagnose your issue and find an acceptable way to fix it."

Rachel nodded.

...

-Two weeks later-

"Okay, fess up." Mike ordered as he entered the dance studio that day.

"I don't know what your referring to." Rachel evaded him as she continued organizing music sheets.

"That dance today with Holiday." Mike clarified. "I didn't teach you that."

"Oh. Well, I know all the cheorography for my favorite performances. Just so you know. I can perform all of the songs and lines for Funny Girl on the spot."

"Good, because now I know what we're going to be doing today. No more kids stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Lets get to work.

...

To be continued in the next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not claim ownership of Glee, its characters, or its original plot/storyline.

Finn's Pov

"Hey, have you guys seen Rachel?" Mercedes asked the glee club only to earn a few shaken heads. "Honestly, that girl's mind has been anywhere but here lately."

"Who cares, she isn't here to open her big mouth. If she skips enough practices, maybe she'll even be sent to the back." Santanna said as she filed her nails down.

Only a few of the club members chose to ignore that statement, leaving Artie to turn to FInn who was just as clueless as the rest of them.

"When I called her house last night- one of her dad's picked up and said to tell everyone that no one can come over at the moment and Rachel wasn't allowed to leave the house." Finn fessed up.

"Do you think she's sick?" Mercedes questioned.

"No, because when she is her dad kind of answers the phone dramatically and sort of pretends she caught a terminal illness and tells me to bring flowers the next day." Finn said.

"That explains alot actually." Tina admitted.

There were quite a few nods of agreement.

"Now I'm just kind of curious. I mean, what could be keeping Rachel out of the choir room." Mercedes wondered aloud.

"Maybe if were lucky, it is an illness and at the end of it she wouldn't be able to talk." Santanna smiled at the thought.

"Could you please stop saying stuff like that, I don't know if any of you remember but Rachel took it pretty hard when she had Laryngitis last year and I don't think she'd be able to handle it ever happening again." Artie said.

That comment shut everyone up then. Not a second later Mr. Shue entered the classroom.

"Have I got a great song for you guys to do." He said enthusiastcially.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're one short. Rachel isn't here to practice her solo." Kurt complained.

"Oh...well I guess I forgot to break the good news." Mr. Shue looked away.

Every one of the students leaned in their chairs waiting to here this.

"I would like to welcome Rachel Berry and our newest club member Sebastian Smythe." Mr. Shue clapped as Rachel walked in hand holding with a boy none of them had ever seen.

"A new guy?" Santanna questioned.

"Yes, everyone this is our newest transfer student." Will said. "Sebastian would you like to introduce yourself."

The boy nodded nervously as he shook his backpack up his shoulder more. However, before he could say anything to the others he was bombarded by questions.

"Whats your credit score?"

"Where'd you transfer from?"

"Do you play football?"

"What's the highest score you've made on Halo."

Mr. Shue silenced all the other students when he caught Sebastian looking at Racehl worriedly.

"That's enough. Now you can ask him those types of questions on break but right now we need to get with the program." Will ordered.

"Mr. Shue's right. However, we don't even know if he can sing." Santanna questioned.

The boy looked away as he silently smirked.

"Did I say something funny hair-gel?" Santanna leaned back in her seat.

Said boy, didn't respond and only looked to the teacher.

"Okay, well I'm goanna count that as an invitation to let Sebastian do his tryout right here and now." Shue said as he looked to the piano player.

"Uh..Mr. Shue. Can it wait. We wanna do the tryouts together?" Rachel asked.

"Uh..sure Rachel. Are you guys having something preprared?"

The two nodded.

"We'll wait then."

Rachel nodded as she guided Sebastian along to the back row.

The motion didn't go unoticed and several heads turned to see what expression was written on Finn's face.

A look of utter confusion.

"Moving on." Mr. Shue clapped his hands together once as he went to the front board and began teaching the class.

...

"What is up with that new kid?" Santanna asked. All of the glee girls, excluding Rachel, were gathered in the choir room to begin practicing.

"I don't know. He didn't say one word when he came in and all he did was sit and hold Rachel's hand. Did you see how close they were?" Quinn spoke out of utter exaseration.

"All I know is Finn doesn't have any idea what is going on either. We better watch out because it looks like the drama is about to start." Mercedes was texting as she said this.

"Who are you texting?" Tina questioned her.

"The boy's will be in here in a second. Rachel and that new kid apparently went to change his class schedule." Mercedes informed her.

Not a milisecond late, Finn came storming into the room.

"Okay, I might be freaking out." He confessed as he sat down in a chair.

"Sorry bro." Sam patted him on the back as he said this.

Soon the rest of the boys, again excluding Sebastian, came filtering into the room.

"What's with all the new studs lately. Too many good looking guys can't be good for my pool of girl's to choose from." Puck admitted.

"If anything, your pool of girl's needs to be reduced to a small bathtub." Tina muttered.

"Hey!"

"Guys." Quinn interupted whatever argument was about to start between the two. "We're here for Finn alright. Kurt, did Rachel tell you anything?"

"No and may I remind you that hardly any of us are on speaking terms with Rachel considering the fact all any of us do is agrue about who gets what solo." Kurt said.

"Okay, so none of us know what is going on?" Quinn sighed.

"We could always go to the source." Artie said.

Everyone looked up him.

Artie looked away uncomfortably as he said, "Mr. Shue should know."

...

Together; Tina, Quinn, and Artie walked over to the Spanish classroom where Mr. Shue was in the middle of grading papers in the empty classroom.

"What do you guys need?" He asked as he sipped on a bottle of water.

"Where'd the new guy come from?" Quinn asked first. "We have twelve members."

"We had twelve members last year, at one point Finn quit on another Matt transferred. We need as many extra performers as we can get." Mr. Shue said. "As for where he came from and who he is. You'll have to ask Rachel or ask him to his face."

...

In between classes, the glee members were scattered around in one hallway. Trying to listen when Rachel and Sebastian came walking down the hall.

"So the only class we're not taking together is Advanced French. Lucky for us, Kurt does take that class so he could show you where it is." Rachel spoke to the teen as they walked over to Kurt's locker.

"Kurt." She greeted. Said boy turned from his locker and looked at the two.

"Okay, listen. Sebastian is going to be taking the same French class as you and I'm getting signed out after class so maybe you could show him around for me a bit today." Rachel offered eagerly.

"Is Sebastian sure he wants to do that?" Kurt looked to the boy nervously.

"Yeah of course, I mean he did live in France so like that class should be totally-"

"No-not that." Kurt interuppted. "Last time anyone had me show the new 'guy' around it didn't go so well."

"Trust me. It totally won't be like that." Rachel said. "I'm going to leave my phone on, so we can meet up later for that thing." She looked at Sebastian as she said the last part and waved goodbye as she walked to the front office.

The two boys were left in silence. Sebastian looked pointedly at Kurt as he made an 'after you' gesture with his hand. Signaling for Kurt to show him where the class was.

...

"Okay, so like usual that class was univentful. Feeled with illiterate morons who don't know a greeting compared to a scone." Kurt commented snippily. So far the Hummel boy had been careful with everything he said to Sebastian.

Those actions didn't go unoticed however.

"You don't have to do that you know." Sebastian said quietly.

It took Kurt a second to realize the other boy had actually talked.

"So he speaks," Kurt congradulated. "What pray tell do I not need to do?"

"Be..cautious...around..me." Sebastian said.

"How come?"

"I'm not. I don't judge you or anything like that." Sebastian said.

"You'll have to be more specific."

"Lets.." Sebastian cleared his throat as they walked together.

"What..so your like the guys in glee who don't want to beat me up or throw me in a dumpster beacuse of my orientation."

"Yeah."

"Well, that isn't comforting. Even if they don't do those things they still get, as you put it, cautious around me."

"Its..not." Sebastian shook his head and sighed. "You are very distrustful."

"Occupatioal hazard." Kurt quickily said. "Being the only out of the closet gay kid in this school is stressful enough as it is. I don't need some straight guy telling me their not like the rest of the straight guys."

"Then I guess I'm needed."

Sebastian stopped as he realized what he said. Luckily, Kurt didn't languish over the sentence for a second.

"You don't talk alot do you?" Kurt questioned.

"I used to." Sebastian said. "I have a problem with editing what words come out of my mouth so I try to keep my mouth shut."

"Reminds me of Santanna."

Sebastian laughed at that.

"What?"

"Nothing," The taller boy denied. "Its just that Rachel said the same exact thing."

"Oh...how do you even know her anyway." Kurt tried to fish for information.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" He asked.

Kurt looked to be debating the idea in his mind, then nodded.

"I am Rachel's secret lover who she keeps locked away in her basement and now that she has earned a higher ranking towards stardom. She's letting me out into the world so my good looks and awsome hair can attract more attention towards her and her amazing talent."

Kurt looked horrified. Sebastian managed to say that all with a straight face so convincingly that it seemed plausible. Then out of nowhere, Sebastian was quietly laughing.

Kurt lightly punched his arm and continued walked. Sebastian following him to the glee room.

"Okay, now you've had your fun. Tell me the truth." Kurt ordered.

"Meh." Sebastian denied him any information and was about to earn another punch to the arm as they walked into the glee room.

"Kurt." Artie greeted. "We've begun our plans for the song and we need your help to get these suits ready."

"What happened to the other plan?"

"Bad news. Alot of the guys kind of...made Coach Beaist want to quit so we are using our song to apologize to her.

"What happened this time?"

"I didn't do anything." Artie denied. "The rest of the guys sort of used the idea of Coach Beaist wearing..." He coughed. "Revealing clothing to 'cool down'."

"Oh my gosh."

"Does this happen all of the time?" Sebastian questioned Kurt.

"Did the new guy just talk?"

"You have no idea." Kurt said to Sebastian as they both ignored the comment from Artie. "Anyways, I'm goanna need your measurements before the girl's performance tomorrow."

...

Somehow, Sebastian ended up standing in the middle of Kurt's bedroom with several pins sticking into his leg.

"Is this really nessacary?" He asked.

"Yes, I need to make sure I get this right this time. So I can take notes for the costumes we use in the future."

"Is there a reason I need to be shirtless?" Sebastian asked.

"No, that's just for my own personal amusement." Kurt laughed.

Sebastian couldn't help but stare at the other boy as he said this. His thoughts were interuppted however, when his phone started buzzing.

Kurt picked it up from where it lay on the bed and handed it to him.

"Don't move. You'll bleed all over my new carpet if you do." Kurt warned as he went dowstairs to give the other boys some privacy. Plus, he knew Finn was trying to listen in and he could totally hear Carol and Burt silencing each other to do the same.

"Could you guys be anymore obvious." Kurt complained as he grabbed a plate of cookies from the fridge.

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't know parent's weren't supposed to be curious when their kid brings someone new home." Burt defended himself.

"Not if the charge is being led by the other kid." Kurt said as he walked back upstairs.

"Rachel's goanna come in half an hour to pick me up." Sebastian informed him. "Until then I am all yours."

"Charming." Kurt said. "However, I'm goanna need you longer than that so your getting a ride home from me. Go ahead and text her."

Sebastian hesitated before he texted. After a few more minuets and pin needles, his phone dinged.

"What did she say?" Kurt asked.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian quoted as he texted back.

"Why do you need her to drive you around anyway?" Kurt asked as he began hemming the pant leg.

"Its only for a little while. Just until I get my car back." Sebastian didn't say any more than that on the topic.

After another hour and fourty-five minutes. Kurt and Sebastian got in the car and Kurt listened as Sebastian gave him directions.

I didn't take long for Kurt to stop and turn to question Sebastian, "Why are we at Rachel's?"

Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders, "I live here too." He got out of the car and offered for Kurt to come in.

Kurt shook his head as he said goodbye and drove home. As soon as he got there, he pulled Finn into his room and called up the other glee members.

"They're living together." He spoke into the phone.

"Who?"

"Sebastian and Rachel."

To be continued in the next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

I do not claim ownership of Glee, its characters, or its original plot/storyline.

Please Note: I know that I am leaning away from Mike and Rachel for a bit, but I need to in order for this story to continue like I want it to.

The next day, the Glee room was full of voices. Everyone there was talking about the newest topic surrounding them. Sebastian and Rachel.

"He could just be a relative or something." Tina suggested.

"Ew...if that's true it looks more like an incestual relathionship." Santanna shook her head at the thought.

"Can we please stop talking about this." Finn begged.

Rachel still hadn't talked to him about anything and it was getting to him.

"Relax, if anything he's her long lost brother that one of her dad's kept in hiding after a mistaken relationship with a woman from their past." Santanna leaned back in her chair as she said this. Finn didn't look at her. She sighed. "Whatever, its time for the girls to do their number, we need to go change."

And with that, all of the girl's were out of the room. Leaving everyone else to continue agonzing over it.

...

Sebastian stood in the locker room after the girl's performance as he got ready for Gym class. Then all of a sudden, some other guy was in the room as well and Kurt was there too. Yelling at the larger boy.

Neither of them noticed him on the other side of the lockers and Sebastian could only stand in silence when he realized how the argument ended.

Kurt got kissed, he got kissed and Sebastian didn't do anything to stop it. He could hear as the football player punched the locker. He could hear as Kurt slumped against the locker and...as he started to cry.

Sebastian's fist clenched.

...

"Thanks for doing this," Kurt said.

"No problem," Blaine assured him. "Just let me do the talking. I got your back." He stopped on the steps, "Excuse me."

"Hey lady boys." Karofsky greeted. "This your boyfriend Kurt?"

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." Blaine shielded Kurt.

"Listen, I already heard it from the other fag. You have my word that I'll stop harrasing you out of the minimal required by your social status." Karofsky looked away at that. "I already got a broken nose. Just leave me alone." With that he pushed past the two of them.

All Blaine could do is look at Kurt and asked, "Do you know anything about what the heck he just said?"

"No," Kurt shook his head.

...

-One week later-

Kurt and Finn had just finished talking about their parents upcoming wedding when Karofsky came up behind him.

Kurt flinched when he saw him.

Karofsky cleared his throat. "It was pointed out to me, that I didn't give a proper apology for the overboard harrasment. So...I'm sorry." He coughed again and looked around cautiously. "I wouldn't say to stop being careful when you walk down the hall because getting slushied is still a rule for all of the glee nerds." He nodded his head and walked away.

Kurt was left in silence.

"Hey Kurt are you okay?" Mr. Shue came up to him to ask.

Suprisingly, Kurt nodded. "Yeah, he was just apologizing." Then he closed his locker, "I'll see you in glee club Mr. Shue."

...

"Have you guys noticed how Kurt's mood has gone up this week." Rachel commented happily.

"Yeah, I guess getting punched put Karofsky back in his place." Mercedes laughed.

"Here I thought we'd end up with one less Glee member due to a transfer or something." Santanna said.

"If it weren't for Sebastian we'd have to go looking for another member if that did happen." Mercedes laughed along in relief.

"Unfortunatley," entered the room then, causing all of their heads to turn. "We do need another member."

"What."

"The cheoreography we have in place requires for everyone to have a dancing partner. We need at least one more girl member. Puck. Your in charge of this."

"What, why me?"

"Just do it. Now, does everyone have any concerns about the wedding cheorography."

Several people raised their hands.

"Okay, lets move this to the auditorium for some more room."

...

"One-two-three. One-two-three." Mr. Shue counted off as the students tried to follow along. Somehow, even Mike and Britney were too busy freestyling to do the actual steps. "Okay, this is wrong. Do any of you even know this dance?"

The only ones who raised their hands were Kurt and Sebastian.

Artie turned his head to Sebastian, "You know how to do this?"

Sebastian nodded, "I went to a boarding school in France. It was kind of a requirment."

"Okay, well then. How about Kurt and Sebastian get up here and show us."

"What?" Kurt looked around.

"You heard me." Mr. Shue said. Beckoning for the two of them to come to the front.

They both hesitated. Until Rachel sighed and pushed both boys forward to the front of the class.

"Just.." Sebastian took Kurt's hand. He felt secretly happy when Kurt submitted to the girl's role.

Someone whistled.

"Watch carefully because we're only goanna do this once." Kurt said. Everyone else straightened up at that and began to pay attention.

"One-two-three. One-two-three." Mr. Shue began counting off again. "One-two-three-four. Dip and then go back. Twirl. Then you raise them up."

Kurt tried extremley hard to hold his blush at bay. 'Oh why did I choose this dance?' Kurt screamed to himself out of regret.

...

"Okay Rachel-you've had me on edge all week. You can't escape now." Artie warned.

Artie was sitting in the middle of the dance studio with Rachel and Sebastian waiting for Mike to show up. Rachel decided a few days ago to just tell Artie about her and Mike's current arrangment to lighten his embarrasment on asking her advice on stuff.

"Can't escape from what?" Mike came in at that moment.

"These two can't escape from telling us the truth." Artie said.

Rachel just laughed, "What do you want to know?"

"Kurt told us you two were living together." Artie admitted. "Is it true?"

"Yes." Rachel admitted.

"Okay...so does this mean you and Finn are over or what?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Arite sighed. "Finn thinks your ignorning him."

"I'm not and he knows it. I told him I'd be busy." Rachel defended herself.

"You might want to clear the air then, because Santanna's been all over yo man this past week." Artie said.

"She has?" Rachel sounded confused.

"Yeah, you've just been too busy to notice. I bet if you pay even minor attention tomorrow at the weddding. You'll catch a little bit of her flirting."

Mike and Sebastian just sat in silence, listening as they talked.

Rachel just sighed out of exhaustion as she threw herself onto the floor. "If I do catch them at something. I'm putting you guys in charge of providing me a large tub of ice cream."

"What, why us?" Mike asked.

"You let Artie keep talking. Now I'm going to be agonizing over this new information all night." Rachel sniffeled as she motioned for Sebastian to help pull her up from the floor.

"Okay," Rachel said. "Me and you Mike. Let's walk through the cheorography one more time."

...

-One week later-

"You are such a hypocrite." Santanna said pointedly to Finn.

"Like you even know what that means." Rachel replied.

"It mean's your boyfriend is full of crap hobbit."

"You know what, you've been up my butt ever since the wedding and I am sick of it."

Finn tugged at her arm, "C'mon Rachel, she's not worth it."

"Oh really, because thats not what you said last year in that hotel room. That's right. Your boyfriend has been lying to you, cuz we totally got in on last year."

"Enough." Mr. Shue yelled. "No more conversations about this- o-or anything else. Puck, you need to hurry and find the new member too."

Rachel just stood there in silence, staring at Finn.

"May I be excused?"

...

"Guys, I think she's in here" Artie's voice could be heard in the darkness of the auditorium.

Sure enough, there sat Rachel Berry on the floor, leaning back against the stage floor.

"Rachel," Mike spoke this time, kneeling down to eye-level. "Are you okay?"

"No." She said.

"Is this really worth crying over?" Artie asked.

"I don't know...I mean...I told him the truth...and that's not the only thing that's bugging me."

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm being comforted by three boys about the fact my boyfriend lied about sleeping with a girl who completley hates me. It's made me realize a few new truths."

"What?" Artie said.

"I don't actually have any friends...any female ones that is...if I did then they would have done the considerate thing and told me about Finn and Santanna...and nobody in that room was surprised. Everyone knew but me..."

"So..." Sebastian joined Mike and Rachel on the floor. "What do you want to do about it?"

"I'm still thinking about it...but could you guys promise to support me in whatever I choose to do."

The three boys nodded, helping Rachel up and out of the room before the school bell rang for next period.

...

"Hey guys." Blaine greeted Kurt and Rachel. "What's going on?"

"Rachel's stressing. Puck got some girl to join the club and she won't go on without candy." Kurt said patting said girl on the back.

"Plus, I found out that Finn and Santanna were romantically involved last year." Rachel added.

"Wait, you didn't know about that?" Blaine wondered aloud. Immediatley realizing he shouldn't have said anything.

Rachel just shook her head. "You didn't do anything bad." She said. "I think I just decided."

...

"Blaine knew." Rachel yelled at Finn as she rushed into the green room.

"About Finn and Santanna, yeah I think I told him and Kurt at the same time." Mercedes said as she flipped through a magazine.

"Well who told you?"

"Me," Quinn admitted. "I think Brittney told me, or maybe it was Puck."

"Yeah it was me."

"So everyone knew about this but me."

"Nobody tells you anything because A your a blabbermouth and B we all just pretend to like you."

"Thats not true." Puck said, "I kind of like her."

Rachel just shook her head. "I've had enough." She walked out at that moment, Sebastian following after her.

Mr. Shue came in at that moment. "Its showtime guys."

Not a moment later, the glee kids were all gathered behind the curtain waiting for their turn.

Somehow, everyone else in the club was making up about their fights during the week. Finn and Rachel however stood on opposite sides of stage.

Santanna smiled as she observed this.

Then the curtains opened and the music began.

...

"Rachel, you've been avoiding Finn all weekend." Sebastian said.

"I know...I just needed time to think things through." She admitted.

"Whatever you decide, I'm here for you." Sebastian pushed her hair out of her face as he kissed her forehead.

Rachel smiled back at him and nodded. Walking towards Finn who tried to hide the fact he was watching their entire conversation.

"Finn, I need to talk to you." Rachel said. "Walk with me?"

Finn nodded in response.

"When we first started glee club I told Mr. Shuester that being apart of something makes you special...I guess somewhere along the way I lost that somewhere along the way." Rachel spoke silently.

"Are you goanna say that we're apart of something special. You and Me?"

"Thats actually the real reason I wanted to talk to you." Rachel looked away. "I...don't think its working."

All of a sudden, everything came out of focus for Finn.

"Not working?" He tried to get her to clarify. All Rachel could do is response was nod her head.

"Wh-What is it that Sebastian guy? Is that why you've been hanging all over him the past few weeks? Is that why you guys are living together?" Finn's voice rose just then. "Are you leaving me for him."

"No," Rachel denied. "I just think we need to actually be honest with each other. I speant all of my weekend thinking about us and I came to a conclusion. This only started because you were mad at Quinn, then I thought back some more. You know what I remembered?"

Finn just stared at her.

"You dumped me last year so you could pursue a Rockstar status. Then you wanted me back and even got everyone in the club to turn on me because I was with someone else. Then we got back together. I am tired of this back and forth fight of who gets to be the rebound and who isn't." Rachel stopped to breathe. "I'm sorry. I just don't think we should be together anymore. Something like that...isn't healthy."

With that, Rachel was walking away.

...

To be continued in the next chapter...

Yes, I did arrange it to where Kurt stays at Mckineley.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not claim ownership of Glee, its character's, or its original plot/storyline.

Rachel went over the math in her head:

Boys: Puck, Finn, Sam, Artie, Mike, Kurt, Sebastian

Girls: Her, Mercedes, Santanna, Brittney, Tina, Quinn, and Lauren.

Out of some miracle, they had managed to acquire fourteen glee club members. She could tell Mr. Shuester was pleased by all the pairings as well, because he seemed to be glued to his dance routine diraghma.

The tough thing about all of this would be trying to talk Mr. Shue into changing the song selection and already planned routine.

She sighed, leaning her head onto Sebastian's shoulder as she came back to the reality that was glee members arguing over solos.

Sebastian patted her head as the two of them remained to stay silent in all of this.

Instead, Sebastian got out his phone and texted the burnette girl sitting next to him.

'Keeping silent out of fear of losing an arm?'

Rachel read this on her own phone and silently laughed. Sebastian glanced over to Mike and Artie who were staring curiously at what could possibly be so amusing.

Sebastian and Rachel conceded and added the other two boys into a chat box. Artie texted back, 'Yeah, but its usually Rachel who cuts off arms for a solo. What's wrong Barbara?'

Completley out of the four's little world, Finn could only stare intently as he watched his former girlfriend and the new guy act cozy together.

His fists cleched together as he stared forward and tried to ignore everyone else in the room.

Everyone had been on edge ever since the break up between Rachel and Finn. The current rule, as long as you weren't trying to pick a fight like Santanna, was that nobody could talk about said breakup to Finn.

Rachel seemed to be ignoring all of the drama that came with the sudden end of her prized relationship with the school quarterback.

Back to said girl, she was happily texting back. 'Nothing much, just not feeling much up to losing my voice during a solo-craving rant.'

Mike decided to bump into the conversation then, 'This is definatley strange! You created solo-craving rants.'

Rachel typed back, 'Nothings wrong, rlly! Just feeling a little tired for arguing right now. I think Mr. Shue is about to go crazy because we're not listening. Let's pay attention to class.'

Over on the first row of seats, Tina questioned her boyfriend. 'Who are you texting?'

Mike turned his phone off quickly, 'Just my mom.' He smiled awkwardly and went back to emersing himself in Mr. Shue's lesson.

Tina frowned at the football player though, and continued to question his actions in her head.

"Okay!" Mr. Shue said suddenly as he clapped his hands together. "Rachel and Sebastian, I belive you two still owe us a performance."

Sebastian looked up from his phone, "Uh yeah."

Taking Rachel's hand in his, the two of them made their way to the front of the class. Rachel left and walked around the room to whisper the song to the band members.

Sebastian coughed uncomfertably as Rachel re-joined him in the center of the classroom. He nodded to Rachel who in turn did the same to the band.

Sebastian took one final breath as he began...

The class watched in wonder, Finn stood by jealously as his ex sang with him.

"Can you love me, even with my dark side?"

...

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe its almost Christmas!" Rachel said excitedly.

Sebastian gave a pointed look at her, "Aren't you Jewish?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Exactly!"

The two of them were walking to the dance studio after school where they would meet up with Artie and Mike.

"Hey guys!" Artie shouted from the other side of the parking lot.

They waved back.

Together, the three walked into the building and made their way to the room they usually took up- but were stopped.

Music was blasting into the studio as Mike Chang danced to it.

Artie looked to Rachel who was holding in her laughter.

Mike Chang was doing the salsa...with a mop.

Sebastian was the only quick thinker and pulled out his phone.

Rachel was holding on Arties wheelchair just to stand up.

Artie buried his face in his hands, but you could see his shoulders shaking.

All of a sudden Mike turned around.

"I love the new cheography!" Rachel stuttered out as she tried to compose herself.

Mike made his way closer to them, "Really Rachel, how about I teach you it then."  
"No," She laughed. "I have no idea where that mop has been."

"Come on Berry." He tried to grab her.

Rachel ran laughing into the studio.

Sebastian kept the camera on as Mike chased her around. Finally after a minute, said boy caught her.

Sebastian laughed and placed his stuff on one of the cupboards- unaware he had started a new video.

...

"Hey what's this?" Artie asked as he held up a paper that was sticking out of Mike's bag.

"Ah." Mike tried to grab it but Artie handed it to Sebastian.

"Dance competition - competitors need. Get a scholarship!" Sebastian read aloud.

"A dance competition?" Rachel looked at Mike who was frozen where he stood.

"My parent's don't want me to be a performer. So I have no idea what will happen if they don't want to send me to a dance school."

Sebsastian nodded. "So why don't you do it?"

"Read the fine print."

Sebastian frowned as he spoke, "Couples dances only!"

"Yeah." Mike said.

"So why don't you get Tina to do it - or even Brittany?" Artie asked.

"Brittany's a great dancer yeah, and Tina's really good at tap dancing but-" Mike looked down. "I kind of didn't want alot of people to know. Tina would start going on about how I should actually talk to my parents and Brittany can't keep a secret to save her life."

Rachel nodded. "So you weren't going to do it then."

Mike nodded.

"Too bad we don't know anymore girl dancers." Artie said.

"Yes we do." Sebastian said all of a sudden.

"Who?" Rachel looked at him like he was insane when he pointed to her.

"No." She denied. "I would surely make Mike lose the competition for sure-"

"That's a great idea!" Mike shouted. "I'm made I didn't think to ask you now."

Rachel looked away. "I'm not that good."

"Yes you are." Sebastian said. "I mean- I've seen you do the cheography to almost every broadway musical and you love to perform."

"Come on Rachel," Mike begged. "Please?"

"Rachel looked at the three boys in front of her, she sighed. "Fine."

"Yes." They all yelled.

"If we lose though - I'm blaming Artie and Sebastian for bringing it up." Rachel said.

"Wha-" Artie looked at her.

"That's fine by me." Sebastian said. "Then you can thank us when you win."

Rachel nudged him. "When is this anyway."

Mike sighed, "After Regionals."

"Okay," Rachel said. "Then what should we do?"

...

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

I do not claim ownership of Glee, its characters, or its original storyline.

"Hey- Finn." Rachel cornered Finn. "Okay. I want to make everything for the Glee Clubs Christmas better and I was wondering if you could come and help me pick out a Christmas tree."

"Sure." Finn agreed immediatley.

Rachel smiled, naivly glad that her Ex was finally speaking to her.

...

"Why can't we just-" Finn tried to speak.

Rachel shook her head, "No Finn. I told you that I need time to collect my thoughts- why can't you just accept that?"

"Because its just another tactic for you to have a whole bunch of guys after you again." Finn bursted out.

"Is that really what you think?" Rachel asked, trying to resist crying.

Finn didn't answer and just stormed away.

Rachel stood there alone. It didn't take long for her to remember that Finn was the one to drive them and that her cellphone was in his car. She shivered in the cold as she left the Tree Depot and started to walk home.

Each time a car came by Rachel had to scurry into a ditch to avoid getting hit.

This final time a car actually stopped.

"Hey," A voice alerted her.

Rachel turned around. "Karofsky?"

Dave Karofsky's eyes widened. "Hobbit."

Rachel sighed, "What do you want?" Not that she really cared.

"Thought I saw a damsel in distress but I guess not." He said.

"Great- now I am freezing and still have a few miles to walk." Rachel stated bitterly as she stomped off.

Dave slowly trailed after her in his truck.

"What do you mean a couple of miles to walk?" He shouted.

Rachel turned. "If you must know- in hopes that I could salvage the Holidays for my teamates after someone destoryed our club room. I asked my Ex-boyfriend to help me go pick out a real Christmas tree and guess what- he starts bombarding me with questions as to why I dumped him. I deny him any exclamation and he storms off. Forgetting the fact that he was the one to drive us there and me forgetting the fact that my cellphone is underneath the passenger seat!"

Karofsky stared wide eyed as the girl practically screamed at him.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to get home before the frostbite kicks in."

Rachel started to walk away again but was stopped for the second time that night.

"Get in!" Dave basically ordered.

"Wha-" Rachel raised her eyebrows at his gesture.

"C'mon. My dad would kill me if he knew I let a girl walk home like this." Dave leaned over the seat to open the door for her. "Just get in."

Rachel thought for a moment. Yes, Dave Karofsky was a horrible bully that needed to be slapped some sence into, but those miles were just way too long.

With a huff, Rachel climbed in.

"Okay, tell me where you live." Dave ordered again.

Concedingly, Rachel gave him the address.

The first five minutes were silent, then Dave suddenly noticed how much the girl was still shivering.

Dave turned up the heater.

"You don't have to do that for me you know." Rachel was the first to speak.

"Do what?" Dave asked.

"Try to act chivalrous. I know you don't like me."

Dave sighed. "It's not chivalry- it's humanity,"

Rachel scoffed. "Then why act so inhumane at school?"

He flinched at that but instead of getting offensive he tried to change the subject. "Take off your hat and gloves."

"Why?"

"They are covered in snow- your going to get pnemonia."

Rachel shook her head at him, but still she pulled the garments of clothing off and set them beside her.

"Honestly, what the heck is with all you glee kids dating each other. Its like you guys have some unspoke rule or something."

Rachel laughed. "For me it is quite spoke. I never want to date a guy who can't keep up with me vocally."

"What about the rest of them?" He asked.

She just sighed, "It's just easier I guess."

"Easier how?"

"When everyone outside of glee treats you like a freak- you just want the one person your with to be in glee too so they'll actually treat you like an equal."

"I guess." Karofsky stuttered. "I- I mean its not like its really everyone who treats you guys like freaks."

They looked at each other.

Rachel shrugged. "Even the judges at our competitions don't care enough about Glee to take it seriously."

Dave looked at her.

"Well that's not intirley true. I mean- when we competed last year Sue was pretty serious about making us lose."

Dave listened to her as she drove.

"I guess I didn't work hard enough and that's why we lost." She continued. "It was stupid of me to get in a relationship with a guy who thought he got a girl pregnant via hottub."

David laughed at that.

"Then there was Puck, and then that no- good traitor Jesse St. James who was actually only there because his coach wanted him to befreind me."

Dave glaned at her. She was shivering even more now and it definatley wasn't from the cold.

"Then it turns out she's my mom and wants me back- but she changes her mind and -anditsnotlikeididn't tellthetruth..."

Dave pulled his truck onto the side of the road. Rachel was visible shuddering as she gasped for air.

"Berry what's wrong?" He asked desperatley.

She opened up her bag and searched for someting.

It wasn't there. Her skin felt like it was completly numb. Her entire body was shutting down.

"Breathe. Rachel you need to breathe your having a panic attack!" Karosky tried to calm her.

Rachel nodded, trying to gain some air into her lungs. After another ten minutes all seemed to be back to normal. Only it wasn't.

Karofsky had no idea what to call what he had just witnessed or what it had done to him.

"A-are you okay now?" He asked hesitantly.

Rachel nodded. "I suppose- my secrets out then."

Dave frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know- my freakiness. My issues. My- problem."

"This happens often?"

Rachel nodded. "Ever since sectionals last year- I got so terrified becuase I thought we were going to lose after we had to pull some songs and cheography from the top of our heads because our set list got leaked to the other teams."

"How often?"

"It was just then. Until my mom reappeared and it was like everything just shattered. It sucks to know your parent doesn't love you as much as you want them to."

"I think I can imagine that." Dave said suddenly.

"Just be glad you never have to experiance it." Rachel said. "I mean- you're all your parents have really. They love you no matter what you do."

Dave stared at her. "What are you getting at?" His voice crack slightly.

Rachel laughed through her own tears, "I am the only kid in our entire school with gay parents- I grew up with them telling me how they came out and what it was like in their time. You think I didn't develop some way to deduce if someone was struggling with their sexuality."

Dave tried to speak, "I think you should walk. Your not-"

Then all of a sudden Rachel hugged him. "I won't tell anyone your secret as long as you promise to do the same for me."

Dave was completley surprised at this action.

So far he had been punched, cornered, and ridiculed for not coming out. Now there was one person who talked about it when she knew nobody could hear them. She didn't make a scene. She didn't need a body guard. She had her own secrets to keep. And she hugged him."

It took only a second before he was hugging her back.

"I promise."

To be continued in the next chapter...


	11. Chapter 11

I do not claim ownership of Glee, its characters, or its original plot/storyline.

"Sebastian don't!" Rachel begged.

"You left her there!" Sebastian shouted at Finn as he punched the other boy.

Everyone else in the glee room could only watch as Finn went to the ground.

Sebastian really did pack a mean punch.

"Woah guys." Mr. Shue came running in to break up the fight.

Sebastian shrugged him off. "Next time you do something like that again Hudson. I'm not leaving any witnesses."

With those final words, Sebastian stomed out with a fuming Rachel Berry at his heals.

"What the hell is going on?" Shuester asked.

"Finn left blabber mouth at the Tree Depot last night. No big deal." Santanna spoke.

"Last night?" Mr. Shue asked and recieved a nod. "It was like eight degrees."

Finn looked away.

The man sighed, "I'm not going to involve the principal for this. Oh jeez...Kurt can you please bring them back."

Kurt nodded and went after them.

Not two seconds later did Rachel come back in litterally dragging Sebastian by his ear.

"Sebastian won't say it so I'll say it for him. Apologies for disrupting the club and hindering everyone."

"That's it?" Finn said.

Rachel turned to him smiling, "I'm sorry but seeing as Sebastian's punch didn't compare to what I want to do with you- I refuse to aplogize to someone who was already given mercy." 

Several people could feel chills down their spines at that comment.

Rachel Berry and Sebastian Smythe: Future Mass Murderers.

No one really pondered on it though when Dave Karofsky walked in.

Everyone visibly stiffened.

"Uh.."He glanced at them nervously.

Rachel wanted to know what they were all looking at and turned around quickly. "David!" She practically shouted..happily?"

"Uh.." He started to whisper but everyone could still hear him. "You left these in my truck."

Rachel nodded and thanked him.

Karofsky uncomfortably fidgeted. "I'll call you later." He whisper/mouthed as he backed out of the club room. Rachel smiled and nodded and then returned to Finn.

"That reminds me Finn. My cellphone is in your car!"

Everyone in that room, even Mr. Shuester was stumped.

...


	12. Chapter 12

I do not claim ownership of Glee, its characters, or its original plot/storyline.

It was now Christmas break and the only real note-worthy thing that happened to reunify the Glee club was getting to see Artie walk for the first time in years.

"So you seriously got a ride home from Karofsky?" Artie questioned.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah. It's not like I drank communion wine with Hitler."

Sebastian glanced at her, "Your not Catholic."

Rachel just rolled her eyes again. "You guys are being ridiulous, now- if you'll excuse me. Mike and I have a competition to practice for."

And with those final words Rachel was up and swinging herself around the studio- looking for Mike to tell her if she mistepped even once.

...

Sebastian got a text in the middle of practice. "You know. I think Artie and I are going to leave early."

Artie looked at him. "What?"

Sebastian pinched his arm.

"Oh." Artie nodded. "Yeah we're gonna go."

Racehl and Mike knew absolutley nothing of what was going on and just shrugged it off and proceeded to dance.

Sebastian began to roll Artie out of the building and towards his car.

"What is so important anyways?" Artie asked as Sebastian lifted him into his car.

Sebastian didn't answer and proceed to fold up and place Artie's wheelchair in the trunk of his car.

After he hopped in and lighted the ignition, he finally answered.

"Finn is trying to confront Karofsky."

Artie's eyes widened. "For what?"

Sebastian gripped the steering wheel in frustration, "Sure as heck isn't for him bullying Kurt that's for sure."

Artie wasn't going to press him for anymore information.

After driving for five minutes, they finally arrived at the football field where Finn and Dave were having a heated argument.

Sebastian didn't even bother to get Artie out of the car before he was standing between Finn and Dave.

"What the heck Finn!" Was all Sebastian could say when Finn landed the first punch. He held back Finn's arms to prevent him from hitting the other boy.

"Get off me Smythe!" Finn roared.

Sebastian hit the back of Finn's legs with his foot and let him fall to the ground.

"Seriously, one guy acts nice to your ex and all you can do is threaten to beat him up. You sure have some twisted logic Hudson. Guy who can't even defend his own little brother because he's afraid his reputation might get hurt."

Dave just stood silent and listened. Sebastian glanced at him and continued, "At least I manned up and beat the hell out of him before Kurt really couldn't handle things anymore."

Finn didn't look up.

"What," Sebastian practically taunted. "Mad the guy who is living with your ex is defending the guy who didn't leave her abandoned in the cold, miles from her house."

Finn got up and ran off.

Sebastian turned to the audience. "What did I tell you? He gets mad over some of the stupidest things doesn't he."

Dave Karofsky didn't reply and started to walk away but stopped and said, "Tell Rachel I'll be over at seven tonight."

Sebastian nodded.

Artie, who was still in the car, tried to get Sebastian to tell him what was said.

Sebastian shrugged, "Just to stop fighting over stupid matters."

...

Back over at the studio, Rachel and Mike were laughing as they rewatched failed dancing videos.

"So basically," Rachel giggled out. "Just don't do what they do."

"Pretty much." Mike laughed.

"I didn't know you liked to tengo so much."

Mike shrugged. "I guess its just a pretty fun couples dance."

Rachel nodded. "What would you be doing if it wasn't a couples dance."

Mike thought. "Maybe I'd bring the mop back and make it a partial couples dance."

Rachel smiled at that. "What if it wasn't ballroom type dancing."

"I'd do a...street dance...

Rachel laughed at that. "Lets see it then."

Mike stopped. "Huh?"

"Come on. I've seen you popandlock and dance like a ballerina but I don't think I've ever seen you do something like street dancing." 

Mike Chang just shook his head. "You don't wanna see it."

Rachel nudged him. "Yes I do now dance."

Mike sighed, going over to the speakers to change the song his phone was playing.

It wasn't ballet music thats for sure.

A slur of curse words and screams came from the music.

Mike's dancing now was...angry.

Rachel stared in fascination.

The song ended quickly and Mike was left staring nervously at her.

"That.." She began. "Was awsome!"

Mikes face lightened up at that. "Yeah it was, wasn't it?"

She smiled at his gloating. "Well now we know."

"Know what?"

"You would have won no matter what the dance type was."

Mike grinned. "Come here." He pulled her into a freindly hug and ruffled her hair.

Rachel batted his hand away as she tried to salvage her hairstyle. 'Oh well.' She thought. 'I'll need a shower when I get home anyways.'

To be contunued in the next chapter...


	13. Chapter 13

I do not claim ownership of Glee, its characters, or its original plot/storyline.

Kurt and Rachel were sitting alone in the Club room the week after Christmas Break had ended. Kurt was replaying his chance to sing "Baby its Cold Outside" with his own boy crush.

"Come on Kurt. I know you like Blaine but do you really have to keep going on about singing with him?" Rachel asked.

"But it was so amazing. You know-I think he likes me too." Kurt enthusiasticly told her.

"Your sure?"

Kurt rolled her eyes, "I think so. I mean- uh...I actually don't know."

"Maybe it would have made you guys closer if you did get to transfer." Rachel said.

"Stop reminding me...as smart as I am. I don't think I could handle not wearing my own clothes." Kurt covered his ears with his hands.

Rachel laughed. "Well, some things change y'know. I just want to make sure you don't repeat what you did with Finn and Sam. Even if Blaine is gay you need to be careful about going after him."

Kurt nodded, "Speaking of things changing. Can you please explain what is going on between you and Karofsky."

Rachel looked away, "Nothing really."

"Rachel..." Kurt was folding his hands together and pouting. "Don't make me beg, the curiosity is killing me."

She rolled her eyes at him. Smiling to everyone else as everyone else started to file in.

...

Dave Karofsky got stopped in the lockeroom by his teamates.

"What's going on Z?" He asked.

"Yo, we're going to slushie that kid in the wheelchair." Z gloated.

'Oh no.' Dave thought. "Why?" He asked.

"I realized he was the only glee nerd I haven't slushied yet." Z explained.

"Yeah," Dave began. "but why are we even doing that?"

All of the football players looked at him.

"Man what is with you?" Z questioned. "First you start hanging out with that Glee chick, then you don't back me up at our last game, and now your defending another one. Do you got something to say?"

Dave was at a loss for words, "Just that I'm bored off trashing glee."

Z laughed, "Due I think that Glee chicks been messing with something in your head. Let's go. Maybe after slushieing this cripple you'll be back to normal."

"No thanks, you guys go ahead." Dave waved them all off.

Z looked to the other guys. "You know what- I think we should go on our own. It looks like Dave's too busy growing a skirt."

Dave flinched at that. "Its not that."

Z and the other's laughed. "What? Is it a dress."

Dave clenched his fist and took a breath, and said the first thing that popped into his head. "We're dating!"

Everything in that room just stopped.

A thump could be heard as Sam zoomed from around the locker. "What?"

Dave felt like hitting himself. "That-..Rachel and I are...dating." He coughed. "Wouldn't be cool to slushie my girlfriends team. So- lets just quit it."

...

Rachel got a text all of a sudden, "IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!"

"Whose it from?" Kurt asked from behind her. Then all of a sudden his phone went off. Then so did everyone else's in the glee room.

Then Jacob Ben Israel flew into the Glee room with several others.

"Rachel Berry," He began. "my goddess" He unnessacarily muttered. "Is it true you and football player Dave Karofsky are currently dating."

Even Mr. Shue and Coach Bieste who just walked in were frozen at that question.

Rachel froze, looking over to the doorway where Dave was now standing with the rest of the football team.

She read it all over his face.

"Um.." She coughed and looked around the room. "Yes, that's right."

The room erupted into shouts.

"What the heck Rachel!" Santanna shouted.

"Talk about traitororism." Someone muttered.

"WHAT!" Finn shouted.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Quinn said.

Everyone else was silent.

Jacob Ben Israel stormed out of the room and not five seconds later did everyones phones ring.

Someone actually pulled out the video,

Jacob: Rachel Berry, my goddess, is it true you and football player Dave Karofsky are currently dating.

Rachel: Um..*a cough* Yes that's right."

Jacob: There you have it Mkinely High, you heard it from the blogsphere.  
The video stopped.

Everything was silent again.

"Um...what are we doing in here anyway coach" Karofsky asked.

Biest coughed. "Boys sit down."

Surprisingly, Dave motioned for Rachel to follow him and sit right in between the football players and the glee club.

"All right. New Directions, let's give a warm welcome to the newest members of Glee Club." Mr Shue announced.

"What?" Shouted everyone.

"I'm sorry guys, but Coach Bieste and I talked about it and decided that the type of bullying these boys do is out of Ignorance." Mr. Shue replied. "Having them in here, as difficult as it may be for us, is an opportunity to show him them that being in Glee Club is kind of cool."

"All of you are going to be in this glee club for one week, no exceptions" Beiste added.

Z was the first to complain, "If I have to stay, I'm not sing any showtunes. That is the music of my oppressors."

"Do you even have any idea of what we do in here?" Finn shouted at him.

"No, none of them do." Mr. Shue answered. "So its our job to show them. Rachel..."

Said girl looked up nervously as all the attention was back on her and Dave.

"..haven't you and Puck been working on something?"

Rachel nodded nervously.

Her and Puck walked out to the front and the music started.

...

By the end of the song, some of the guys were nodding along to the music.

However, when the music ended Z suddenly said. "The girl with the mohawk had a really nice voice."

At first everything seemed fine, then Puck was holding up his guaitar at him.

Dave understood that he needed to hold Rachel back from fighting.

...

"I'm sorry." Dave repeated for the hundreth time.

He and Rachel were sitting together on the bleachers.

"You couldn't of just said I was your friend or I don't know- that you just don't want to be a bully anymore.

Dave buried his face in his hands. "I know. I know. I'm sorry."

Rachel felt like pacing but she didn't have any energy left in her to even do that.

"Now everyone in the Glee Club hates me." She said.

"That isn't true."

This time it was Rachel who buried her face in her hands.

Breathing deeply she finally said. "Okay we need to review what we're going to say to people."

Dave nodded, "We can't have two different stories for the same question."

Rache nodded this time. "First: How did we meet or get together for the first time?"

"When I drove you home before Christmas break."

Rachel nooded. "Next time we interracted?"

"You left your hat in my car."

"When did we exchange numbers."

"The night I drove you home - we can't tell them the real reason so let's just go with...I wanted you to call me if Finn did something stupid like that again."

Rachel agreed. "Any questions we get asked and don't have a straight answer for we can text or tell each other later and answer when it gets brought up again."

Dave nodded. "We are in so much trouble."

"Yes," Rachel concluded. "Yes we are."

To be continued in the next chapter...


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt wound up calling Blaine in between classes.

"I'm freaking out," He said as soon as he heard Blaine answer the phone.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine sounded worried.

"Karofsky-"

"What did he do?" Blaine sounded angry now.

"He and Rachel Berry are dating."

...

"So what did I miss today?" Sebastian asked as Rachel and Mike walked into the dance studio.

"Rachel and Karofsky are dating." Mike said.

Sebastian looked wide eyed to the burnette.

Rachel just looked away.

"Well thats-" He couldn't think of anything.

"Surprising and bizarre are the most used words to describe it." Mike added for him.

Rachel looked at them, "You know what. Can we just practice?"  
Mike didn't question her and started the music.

"One two three. One two three." Mike timed her steps.

...

"I had no idea what to say." Sebastian said as he collapsed onto Rachel's bed.

"Please let's just quit going on about" Karofsky begged as he did the same.

Rachel laughed. "Well, its a good thing I am really good at reading faces."

Dave nodded. "Yeah, otherwise I'd be both humiliated and screwed."

"I still don't understand why you guys are so buddy buddy. " Sebastian said.

Dave glanced at Rachel and she glanced back. Rachel sighed and reached into her dresser to pull out a bottle of pills.

"No." Sebastian looked between her and Dave. "Another one."

"Yes. Now can you please do me a favor and not mention this to my dads." Rachel begged.

"But you need to tell-"

Rachel shook her head, "I just forgot to take my meds and I left them at home. Its terrifying enough that I have these attacks and I don't need more people finding out just because I carry them around."

"Your supposed to tell the therapist everytime you have one. Please don't tell me you haven't."

Rachel looked away.

"Rachel," Sebastian scolded.

"I don't think its really a big deal. I mean...hey I got a new friend/boyfriend out of the deal."

Sebastian sweat dropped. "One: Your his beard and Two: You need to take your meds."

"I am. I just forgot that one time." Rachel.

Karofsky just watched this seemingly private moment between them.

"Why won't you come out anyways?" Sebastian asked Dave all of a sudden.

Dave laughed, "Why don't you?"

The other boy shrugged, "My dad's a politician. Next year is an election year and he got me to sign a contract saying I can't come out until after."

Karofsky frowned, "Is that legal?"

Sebastian thought for a moment, "I have no idea. All I know is that if I don't follow it then my dad will quit all access I have to my trust fund."

"Shouldn't you ask someone then?"

Rachel tuned in then, "Asking someone would involve 'coming out' to that person. The only reason you know is because we hold an equal secret of yours."

Dave nodded.

"You still didn't answer the question." Smythe brought up.

"I can't..you know what would happen."

Rachel shook her head, "You do know that most of the bullying glee kids and Kurt went and still go through is mostly because of your actions."

Dave looked away.

Rachel sighed and moved closer, placing one hand on his shoulder. "If you were to die tomorrow what would you regret the most?"

"Picking on Kurt." He answered immediatley.

"What else?"

Dave didn't answer.

"David!"

"Fine! Not coming out. N-not telling everyone what a big pansy I really am!"

"Good. Then its settled." Rachel hopped up from her bed.

"What's settled?" Dave finally looked up again.

"You're going to sing with me tomorrow."

"What!" Two male voices could be heard shouting.

...

To be continued in the next chapter...


End file.
